Digimon World: Epic Legend
by A.I. X-Zero
Summary: My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it! In this story a powerful virus threats all the Digimon World and a Human from another world is summoned to help the local population.
1. Prologue and A World in The Tray

"Prologue" and "A World in the Tray" were the easiest chapters to write to my story... All the ideas were just continuing flashing over and over so it was hard to put them all. This took me about 10 minutes to write. For those who don't know Avast! Antivirus and Spy Sweeper are my defense programs on my PC and these organisations are based on them. (Avast! Squad and S.S. Organisation)

Make your opinions, I need them so I can continue a good story. Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

The Digital World it's a world where Humans and Digimon live peacefully. They work together as partners and help each other in times of need. The Digital World is governed by the super computer called Yggdrasil and by Lucemon, an angel that has his name derived from Lucifer. Yggdrasil and Lucemon are considered the "Digital World Gods".

During a long time, the Digital World was in peace with itself and no trouble was caused in 500 years. But the intense, abusive and irresponsible use of the Internet System, provided by Yggdrasil, resulted on the Humans and Digimon' toughs to get slowed, the efficacy of the two species went down and many kind on virus invaded the Digital World condemning the two races.

The most vulnerable to these effects were the Nunemon, Sukamon, Nanimon and the other Virus attribute Digimon. They were the first to rebel and unite to the Virus side. The control over Digital World was slowly lost and now the Humans and Digimon are in trouble. Many of the places that were infected burned down and now it's always dark on those places. It's forbidden to any Digimon and Human who has not been controlled yet to go to those places.

Many military groups were created to protect the peace and order on the Digital World. The most well succeed were the Avast! Squad and the Spy-Sweeper Organization. But even with their forces united there were too many territory losses and the "Slow" effect could not be reversed. One of the most aim full solutions predicted was to get one of the Recovery Shards from Yggdrasil, but that would result in many human losses to get to Yggdrasil System and even if they achieve to get one of the Recovery Shards, every population (Human and Digimon) would simply disappear. And different species would need to appear again.

Another solution was to annihilate any Virus forces and get to the System's Restore to get the ambient back to normal. The most accurate way to annihilate the virus forces is by destroying their source or their Boss. But none of the Avast! Squad or the S.S. Force could achieve that objective because they were a little infected do to their constant wars against the viruses. One fully healed body could achieve that objective but the "Cure" to the virus effects wasn't discovered yet. Other being from other world could do the Task. So the Human Elders decided to summon a Human from other world that could do the Task.

**_Chapter End…_**

**Chapter 1 – A world on the tray…**

Akira is a very smart boy that plays chess and strategy games. He's a very tall boy with brown eyes and black hair, he his 13 years old. He lives in his parents' house along with them. He has his friends who like him and help him and have their own group of Digimon Fans called B.E.T. Digimon is a popular anime show that has high audiences, it features its own Video Games, Card Game and TV Shows.

Akira has a very happy life along with his parents and his friends. One day when he was coming home:

"I'm home mom!"

"Hello dear. Sit and have your snack."

On the table there was a chocolate cake, a banana, a sandwich and a cup of soda. When Akira was about to start to eat his mother said:

"First wash your hands, and then you can eat!"

Akira went then to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned to the kitchen his mother said:

"That game that you ordered some months ago was delivered today. I've took it to your computer's desk."

But before she could end the sentence, Akira already disappeared to his room. When Akira got there and was about to open the door, he got pulled back to the kitchen.

"First you eat, then you study, and then you can play." – Said Akira's mom.

"Ok, mom. Sorry."

Akira then started eating and when finished, he went to his room to study. During his study, he couldn't concentrate himself… He wanted to play his new game! Akira looked trough the window. His mother was off to the market.

"Great! It's my opportunity!" – Though Akira.

He turned on his Xbox and inserted his new Digimon Game on the disc tray. "Load, load" – though Akira. But before the game could load, Xbox's Disc Tray exploded and the CD started shining. Akira was then sucked into the Digital World to begin his adventure…

**_Chapter End…_**

* * *

The reason to make this Digimon Game a Xbox Game is because I'm 100 Xboxer and I wanted to add it here. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that this fanfic gets "famous".


	2. Arrive… And Friendship…

This one was a little harder to write than the other two. There were lack of ideas in my head, but the hard part was to write everything in English, so if you find any misspelling, non-sense sentences then teel it on the Review. Hope you like this Chapter were Akira finally meets his partner! REVIEW! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Arrive… And Friendship... **

After a series of rolls and a dozen of "bumps", Akira falls in a grassy ground. He rises himself, shakes his head, arms and legs to see if he has anything broken and then he looks around. He's been observed by a group of interested and oddly dressed people, some of them look quite old. One of the members of the group and presumably the chief of them approaches Akira.

"Welcome Akira… You are in the Digital World. I know that this is weird but we cannot stay here for much time… Please follow us."

After a short walk, the party arrives in a village. It's not like the common cities in Akira's world. They are made of wood and straw. Those buildings that appear to be possessed by more rich people are made of rock and of roofing tile and have two floors. Akira is brought to the biggest house in the village. It's on a small and flat place above the other houses, only reachable by stairs. When he enters the door is closed and he's taken to the house's kitchen. There s fire currently active on the fireplace in front of a desk and 4 chairs.

"Please, sit down. – Says the chief of the group. They are now alone, only an old man is still with them. – We know that this is weird and that you should be in your house playing your video-game. But we need your help. Our world has been taken by the Virus Forces and one of our gods is infected. We are some of the Humanity that's still not controlled by the Virus. Let me explain our story…"

He talks for about a quarter hour than he says:

"Will you help us?"

"I don't know… I don't even know if this is a dream, or a nightmare. But I've always liked Digimon, and this dream, or nightmare, or both are a great opportunity to put my abilities to the test."

"Please, consider us… We are NOT one of your dreams, and you'll see that in the future… For now, you must believe in your tough, and of course that you will NOT battle the Virus alone. You'll have a partner. As we know about you, the best partner to suit you is WarGreymon."

"WarGreymon? Cool! I like him!"

"That's good; it will make your relationship stronger. Also you'll have allies. Your journey is not a game. When it's "Game Over" there's no way to reverse it." – Turns to the Old Man – "Father, please bring here WarGreymon."

The Old Man turns around and leaves the house leaving the other two alone.

"You can call me Mayor; I'm the mayor of this village." – Said Mayor.

"Ok, has you wish…" - replied Akira.

After some moments a voice called Akira and the Mayor. Then they went outside. When Akira got out, he was surprised. The Mayor's father was accompanied with one of Akira's favourite Digimon, WarGreymon. Akira could hardly speak:

"H-hello, War-WarG-Greymon!" – showed his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, partner!" – Replied WarGreymon in his bizarre voice, showing one of his Dramon Killers for the hand shake.

"This is your partner; he will help you on your journey. I think that you already know his techs… Don't you?" – Asked the Mayor.

"Yes, I know…" – Answered Akira, still a little nervous.

Before Akira could end his sentence, one of the Villages Guards appeared screaming and with his arms shaking:

"Mayor! This is an o-onslaught! Virus forces are coming!!"

"Who are they??" – Asked the Mayor in a very nervous voice.

"It's a really dangerous Machinedramon!!" – Answered the guard almost having a "black out".

"Akira, this is your opportunity to test your skills! Attack that Machinedramon! Shred him to pieces!!"

"Yes sir!! Are you ready WarGreymon??" – Asked Akira feeling himself a little brave.

"Ok!" – Answered WarGreymon.

Akira hopped to WarGreymon's back and said:

"I'll return! Wait for me!!"

He and WarGreymon attacked Machinedramon… "Here we go…" - though Akira…

**_Chapter End…_**

* * *

Suspance are some of my favourite parts on a story, so I added some here. Expect the 3rd Chapter with a hard fight. Hope you liked this chapter and remember, anything wrong then please tell it on the review! Thank you! ;)


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3 was a total rain of ideas, but a bit hard to make this custom Battle System. I f you can't understand this way of narrating battles them please review that, I don't want confused people reading my story. Hope you guys like it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Fight… **

**BATTLE START**

**Wargreymon:  
**

**5000 HP**

**4500 MP**

**Machinedramon:**

**5500 HP**

**4250 MP**

**Wargreymon starts the fight:**

**/WARGREYMON: Rams into Machinedramon. (MP Cost: None) TURN END**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: Is hit by Wargreymon's attack. (HP: -100)**

**(Current HP: 5400) TURN END**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: Tries to hit Wargreymon with his claws (MP Cost: None) TURN END**

**/WARGREYMON: Dodges Machinedramon's attack. Uses Mega Claw. (MP Cost: 95) (Current MP: 4155) TURN END**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: It's hit by Wargreymon's Dramon Killer. It's super effective! (HP: -500) (Current HP: 4900) Responds back with "Infinity Hand" (MP Cost: 100) (Current MP: 4150) TURN END**

**/WARGREYMON: It's hit by Machinedramon's "Infinity Hand". (HP: -250) (Current HP: 4750) Uses "Great Tornado" (MP Cost: 150) (Current MP: 4005) TURN END**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: Tries to respond with "Infinity Hand" but its hit first. (HP: -1500) (Current HP: 2650) Visible wounds can be now noticed… Tries to use "Dragon Fire" but it's interrupted… TURN INTERRUPTED**

**/WARGREYMON: Uses "Great Tornado" again. (MP Cost: 150) (Current MP: 3855) TURN END**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: It's hardly hit by "Great Tornado" (HP: -1750)**

**(Current HP: 900). It's so wounded that skips it's turn. TURN SKIPED**

**/WARGREYMON: FINISHES HIM OFF!! "TERRA FORCE" – FINAL ATTACK!! (MP Cost: 500) (Current MP: 3355)**

**/MACHINEDRAMON: It's DEFEATED DEFEAT**

**WarGreymon wins the Fight!!**

**BATTLE END**

"YEAH!! WE WON!!" – Screamed Akira. – "Good work WarGreymon!!"

"You helped me too!" – Said WarGreymon, its tiredness can be noticed on his voice.

"Good Job you two."

Akira and WarGreymon looked behind… Madra's Mayor, his father, the once scared guard and a couple of people were coming to commemorate.

This was Akira's first victory on his adventure…

**_Chapter End…_**

* * *

After this be expecting a total Loop on the story... My original plans were all changed and my original way has changed, you'll spot that in the next chapters. Hope you liked this one and... REVIEW! ;)


	4. A Journey

**Chapter 4 – A Journey…**

It passed for about 2 weeks since the Machinedramon conflict. Madra didn't have anymore problems, just a few Nunemons who went sneaking around and got blast off by a Gabumon's Blue Fire tech. Akira got familiarized with Madra's people and already knew some territory until Osenia Bridge (a bridge that goes to Osenia, a continent east of Indra) at the east and Madra's west forest. The Mayor called him a few days back to his house and they talked were WarGreymon him would go next.

The Mayor said that they were going to Alhafra, a big town in Osenia. Akira and WarGreymon asked if they were going alone or accompanied. The Mayor said that they would go alone, but a group of experienced soldiers would follow them in the distance and would only help if something really bad would occur. Akira spent his last days if Madra playing with the local children in Madra's catacombs.

In the day that Akira was going to depart, the town's people reunited at the town's entrance. A couple of old people gave them some food to the journey; a town's armoury guy gave Akira a sword, a shield, a helm, an armour plate, a pair of Golden Boots, a Golden Shirt, 2 ".357 Magnums" and munitions and 8 grenades.

A girl gave him a Golden Ring made by her, a boy gave him some floppies for WarGreymon and the Mayor gave them some gold coins, so they could buy something in Alhafra.

Everyone said: "GOOD BYE!" and them Akira and WarGreymon departed. After they passed by the guards at Osenia Bridge, Akira was at a complete different territory.

"It would be better if you hop to my back, Akira." – Said WarGreymon. – "This territory is disinfested but it can be quite dangerous."

Akira put himself in WarGreymon's back when he started to fly. They passed by some rocky cliffs were it could be seen a destroyed ship against the wall.

"What is that WarGreymon?" – Asked Akira.

"That was a pirate ship that crashed to the walls by a very powerful tidal wave. Osenia and Indra collided against Gondowan because of that Tidal Wave."

"WOW! That tidal wave was THAT STRONG? Oh my god…"

They continued their trip very happily and Akira decided to start calling WarGreymon: Zero.

"Do you like that Zero?" – Asked Akira.

"Yeah, I don't mind." – Said Zero in a very funny voice.

When they arrived at a desert, the sun went very heat. Akira was sweating himself so badly that they decided to stop. After a quick rest and a bottle of water drank up, they continued in the trip. When they exited the Yampi Desert, a corrupted Shellmon attacked them:

**BATTLE START**

**Wargreymon:  
**

**5000 HP  
**

**4500 MP  
**

**Shellmon:**

**2500 HP**

**1000 MP**

**Wargreymon starts the fight:**

**/WARGREYMON: Uses "Great Tornado" (MP Cost: 150) (Current MP: 4350) TURN END**

**/CORRUPTED SHELLMON: It's hit by "Great Tornado" (HP Cost: -500) (Current HP: 2000) Launches "Water Sprout" (MP Cost: 50) (Current MP: 950) TURN END**

**/WARGREYMON: It's hit by "Water Sprout" attack (HP Cost: -150) (Current HP: 4850) Launches a super charged "Great Tornado" (MP Cost: -300) (Current MP: 4050) TURN END**

**/CORRUPTED SHELLMON: its hit by the super charged "Great Tornado" (HP Cost: -1500) (Current HP: 500) It's so wounded that cannot attack TURN SKIPPED **

**/WARGREYMON: FINISHES HIM OFF!! "TERRA FORCE" – FINAL ATTACK!! (MP Cost: 500) (Current HP: 3550) TURN END**

**/CORRUPTED SHELLMON: It's Defeated DEFEAT **

**WarGreymon wins the Fight!!**

**BATTLE END**

"Great work Zero!" – said Akira. – "But, how in the world a Shellmon can be a Virus?"

"He was a friendly Shellmon, but then he was consumed by the Virus. Shall we be going?"

"That sounds good to me."

Then continued their trip, they were now very close to Alhafra.

**_Chapter End…_**


End file.
